Accordingly, the use of sockets is essential to home use or a place where electric appliances are used. As shown in the figures, a positive conductor terminal 11, a negative conductor terminal 12, and a grounding conductor terminal 13 are set up in the internal partition of the socket 1, and the central section of each conductor terminal forms axial extension portion to plug in the plug socket of the socket. The two ends of the socket are connected to the wires 141, 142, 143, 151, 152, and 153 of the first wire 14 and second wire 15, wherein after the current flows through the first wire 14 to the second wire 15, a positive conductor terminal 11 and negative conductor terminal 12 in the socket can be simultaneously conducted by electric current, so that a plug is plugged to conduct electricity.
The structure of the socket described above has deficiencies as stated below:
1. The internal part of the plug mainly uses the copper material of the terminal as the medium of the first wire and the second wire. Since the material cost of copper terminal is high, the cost of the socket is increased.
2. The power transmission of the first wire and the second wire needs to be completed by the terminal, which relatively results in incompletion and incoherency of power transmission. Whether the terminals are connected to the wires through entwined or welding procedures, it is more likely to cause power loss wastage due to the difference of the connecting part or the terminal material and the wire quality.
3. As the first wire and the second wire are connected to the terminals point to point, this also makes the wires easily fall apart as a result of the impact of external force, which causes breaking circuits and electric shock, and even increases the possible instability and danger for personnel and productivity of a factory when used in a high-voltage power supply place.
4. Under the general condition, the socket appears to be totally bared. Consequently, it is possible for a child to incorrectly plug a small piece of metal into the socket and brings about the danger of electric shock.
Accordingly, the present invention has been invented for many years to solve the above-mentioned problems occurred in the prior art.